La fille de l'eau, la fille du feu
by lima99
Summary: Hermione est menacé, Drago doit la protéger. La 6e année d'Hermione commence mal, très mal! Son pire ennemi revient à Poudlard, invité par Dumbledore! Hermione va devoir faire face au fantôme de son passé et affronté sa plus grande peur...
1. Chapter 1 : La protéger

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue histoire. l'histoire ce passe pendant la 6e année à Poudlard et ce n'est pas Drago qui fera rentrer les mangemorts dans le château, voilà pour les présicions. bonne lecture!

* * *

« - Une robe, un pantalon ou une jupe ?

- Une jupe et un haut sexy avec un décolleté.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Met ce haut violet avec ta jupe noire.

- Ginny, je vais juste boire une bière au beurre avec Drago.

- Et je veux qu'il craque littéralement sur toi car il ne t'a jamais vu quand tu vas en soirée avec ton parrain.

- Mais Ginny, mon parrain est un entrepreneur très important, c'est normal que je m'habille en conséquence quand nous allons à des dîner ! Et puis tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que Drago m'invite ?

- Non et tu es magnifique alors tait toi et habille toi ! »

Hermione grommela une phrase incompréhensive et alla se changer. Sa tenue était constituée d'un haut violet foncé avec un petit décolleté. Un nœud ornant sa taille. Sa jupe noire était toute simple et descendait jusqu'au genoux. Elle mit un trait de eye-liner et du gloss. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se fit complémenter par Ginny. Elle sortit de la salle communes des préfets et traversa le couloir qui la séparait de la cour. Elle se retrouva vite dans la cour et marcha vers Pré-au-Lard.

La directrice avait autorisé les élèves de sixième année ou plus à sortir un week-end par mois à sortir à Pré-au-Lard. C'était ce week-end ci.

Il faisait chaud et beau en ce mois d'été. Hermione n'était pas rentré chez elle pendant ces vacances car elle ne voulait pas être seule dans cette grande maison vide... Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce traumatisme.

Alors elle était resté seule avec Drago pendant les deux mois de vacances que les élèves avaient. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Drago était déjà ami avec Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny ex... Tous ses amis sauf elle. Elle était distante mais lui, Blaise et Pansy étaient devenus très sociable et ils étaient tous devenus amis. Pansy, Ginny et Lavande s'entendaient très bien et étaient devenus meilleures amies. Tous amis sauf Drago et elle. Ce n'était pas comme ci il ne faisait rien mais à chaque fois elle le repoussait. Il l'avait fait trop souffrir mais avec le temps, la barrière qui était entre eux disparaissait peu à peu et ils était devenus amis.

Drago avait donc profité de leur seul week-end de liberté pour l'inviter à boire un verre, en toute amitié bien sur !

Hermione arriva bien vite à Pré-au-Lard et entra dans le bar. Elle se mit à une table isolée et attendit que Drago arrive. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Une minute plus tard, Drago arriva.

«- Cava ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je... Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée ?

- Il fallait que je te parle.

- De quoi ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Explique toujours.

- Je... Je dois rester avec toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je dois te protéger.

- C'est à dire ?!

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de te protéger.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien je te protège.

- Tu sais que je peux très bien me protéger toute seule.

- Hermione, j'ai été entraîné pour devenir mangemort. Je connais des sorts qui te faire trembler. Tu ne saurai pas te défendre contre ce qui arrive.

- Si tu crois ça c'est que tu me connais mal !

- Tu ne tiendrais pas 5 minutes contre moi, j'ai inventé des sorts spécialement pour déconcertés les personnes en face de moi et les faire paniqués.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais.

- Tu devrais. Je pourrais t'atteindre physiquement et mentalement à un point que tu n'ose même pas imaginer !

- Si tu penses à entrer dans mon esprit, ce n'est même pas la peine !

- Dommage, je suis sûr que j'y trouvais des choses intéressantes !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, marmonna t-elle. Et c'est quoi ce danger ? Dit elle plus fort.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je dois juste te protéger tu n'as rien à savoir d'autre.

- Pardon ?

- Dumbledore pense que c'est mieux que tu ne sache rien. Il dit que tu ferait n'importe quoi et que tu nuirais à ta santé et à ta vie.

- Et depuis quand écoutes-tu Dumbledore comme un petit chien ?

- Depuis que ma tante a tué Sirius Black et que j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de ne pas me faire marquer.

- Oh !

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione regardait autour d'elle et finit sa bière au beurre. Drago fît de même.

- Je vais y aller, dit-elle.

- Je te suis, répondit-il.

- Tu vas me suivre comme ça tout le temps ?

- Oui sauf au toilette et sous la douche, quoi que pour la douche on peut s'arranger, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Obsédé !

Elle se retourna et sortit du bar.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sa salle

Hermione commençait à bouillonner. Drago l'a suivait partout et Dumbledore avait arrangé son emploie du temps la plus par de ses cours étaient avec les Serpentards. À chaque fois qu'il y avait un binôme, elle se retrouvait avec Drago. Mais il savait être discret et restait à distance avec Pansy et Blaise.

Blaise lui, collait Pansy et Hermione le voyait bien. Elle s'arrangea pour prendre Pansy à part pendant que Blaise et Drago parlaient ensemble.

«- Hermione !

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Non ! Je n'arrive pas à soutirer des informations à Blaise...

- Moi aussi, Drago ne veut rien me dire.

- Mais on sait se défendre ! Et puis tu nous entraînes !

- Je sais mais Drago et Blaise nous prenne pour des petites filles sans défense.

- Attention ils arrivent !

- Alors les filles, on se crêpe le chignon ? Dit Blaise

- Très drôle Blaise ! lui répondit Pansy d'un ton tranchant.

- On se calme, leur dit Drago.

Hermione profita du moment d'inattention de Drago pour s'éclipser. Elle sortit du château par derrière pour profiter SEULE du calme. Personne pour l'embêter ou lui parler, elle pouvait se reposer. Elle avança sur l'herbe et marcha un long moment. Il n'y avait rien en face d'elle, juste de l'herbe et des collines.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Mais son repos fût vite troublé par l'arrivé de Drago. Elle reconnaissait son pas. La manière d'être silencieux mais d'avoir toujours ce petit pas lourd qui lui va si bien.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit. Hermione attendit un long moment avant d'entendre la voix de Drago. Elle attendit et finit par oublier sa présence. Elle sentit juste le vent soufflant sur son visage et l'odeur de de l'herbe fraîchement coupé. Elle était bien et finit pas s'endormir.

Drago regardait Hermione dormir. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait ! Ses boucles formaient une auréole au dessus de son visage, au aurait dit un petit ange ! Elle souriait dans son sommeil et elle murmurait un souvent un prénom : Garrett. Un autre, mais moins souvent : Jesse. Un garçon et une fille ? Ou deux garçons ?

Jesse est un prénom mixte, et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider et résoudre le mystère !

Elle s'arrêta de parler et son sourire disparu. Elle commença à s'agiter et poussa des petits cris apeurés. Il l'a secoua pour la réveiller mais elle cria plus fort.

« Hermione, lui dit t-il calmement en la secouant. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se débattit, poussant des cris de plus fort.

« HERMIONE ! Cria t-il »

Elle sursauta et sa respiration se fît saccadée.

« Cava ? Lui demanda Drago. »

Hermione regarda Drago et s'assit. Drago attendit qu'elle se calme et se rapprocha d'elle.

«- Est ce que ça va ?

- Je... J'ai crié ?

- Oui et tu m'as fait peur à un moment, je n'arrivait pas à te réveiller !

- Ça a recommencé, souffla t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Mes cauchemars...

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non. Et puis ça ne se reproduira plus jamais et je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

- C'est de Garrett ou c'est de Jesse que tu parles ?

- C-Comment sais-tu ça ?!

- Tu as murmuré leurs prénoms dans ton sommeil.

- Et je n'ai rien dit d'autre ?

- Non.

- Bien. Je vais me reposer. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non. Je reste un peu là.

- Ok. Comme tu veux. »

Serait-ce un miracle ? Drago là laissait seule après 1 mois de surveillance acharnée. Même la nuit, elle savait que si elle sortait de sa chambre juste pour prendre un verre d'eau, il sortait de sa chambre pour l'a suivre.

Dumbledore les avaient nommés comme préfets car ''ils sauraient surveillés les élèves''. Ouai c'est ça ! Hermione savait bien que c'était parce que c'était plus pratique pour Drago de la surveiller vu que sa chambre était en face de la sienne.

Mais elle ne disait rein. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Alors elle harcelait Drago pour qu'il lui révèle des informations, en vain. Il était muet comme une tombe. Elle était sûr qu'un Endoloris n'aurait aucun effet sur lui.

Alors ce moment de liberté pour elle était très important. Elle rentra dans la salle commune des préfets et envoya une lettre à Ginny et Pansy :

« On se rejoint dans la salle sur demande, vous savez quoi demander. »

Elle alla dans la volière et envoya les messages. Dans moins de 10 minutes, Ginny et Pansy recevrait ce message. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle sur demande et passa trois fois devant le mur nu en pansant : Je veux une salle pour m' entraînée aux armes.

Une porte se dessina et d'Hermione pu enfin entrer dans la salle qu'elle préférait à Poudlard, après la bibliothèque sa salle d'entraînement.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'entrainement

«- LE COURRIER ARRIVE ! »

- Ron, la prochaine fois que tu fais un pari avec Harry, assure toi d'avoir la bonne réponse...

- MAIS JE PENSAIS AVOIR LA BONNE REPONSE !

- Les strangulots, des animales terrestres ? Ron sérieusement...

- MAIS JE PENSAIS QU'ILS POUVAIENT VIVRE SUR TERRE ET PAS SEULEMENT DANS L'EAU !

- Et tu faisais quoi quand on a étudier les strangulots avec Lupin ?

- C'ETAIT L'EPOQUE OU J'AVAIS DU MAL A DORMIR LA NUIT...

- Et tu dormais en cours, c'est vrai...

- OUAI.

- Mais tu n'aurai pas pu faire un pari d'ami parce que je vais pas supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de la journée...

- JE SUIS DESOLE MAIS C'EST HARRY QUI A CHOISIT LE PARI ! JE DOIS PARLER EN CRIANT JUSQU'A LA FIN DE LA JOURNEE !

- Et bien la prochaine fois tu ne feras pas de pari, parce que là tu m'énerves !

- OK ! »

Hermione se leva suivit de Ginny et elle vit Drago à la table des Serpentards se lever. Elle voulait aller dans la salle sur demande mais le faite que Drago l'a suive partout n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais elle avait une alliée à la table des Serpentards et elle fît donc les gros yeux à son amie, qui comprenait très bien ce signe. Son alliée retenu Drago en lui parlant et en lui prenant le bras.

Hermione pris donc le bras de Ginny et elles partirent en courant vers la salle sur demande.

Ginny ouvra la salle vite suivit d'Hermione. Elles se dirigèrent vers la droite pour allumer le lecteur CD. Lecteur CD inventer par Fred et George et qui marche à l'énergie magique. Hermione avait demandé à Fred et George de lui en faire un spécial un qui puisse se brancher sur son lecteur mp3.

Ils avaient acceptés tout de suite, le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un mp3...

Hermione avait dû leur expliquer ce qu'était un mp3, à quoi il servait, comment il marchait et comment il se rechargeait ( Hermione l'avait transformé pour qu'il s'alimente en énergie magique ).

Bref, elle avait du passer le seul week-end de son mois où elle pouvait sortir de Poudlard à le passer dans l'appartement des jumeaux à expliquer comment marchait son mp3...

Mais ils avaient réussis ! 1 mois plus tard elle avait eu son lecteur et il fonctionnait très bien !

Elle avait donc emmener son lecteur dans la salle quand elle s'entraîne ou dans sa chambre qu'elle voulait tout simplement écouter de la musique.

Ginny alluma donc le lecteur et Come on Eileen des Dexy's Midnight Runners se fît entendre. Ginny commença à chanter et à danser à travers la salle. Sautillant partout. C'était disons... comique ! Hermione l'a laissa divaguer et installa les sacs de boxe. Elle prit un sac lui lança et Wingardium Leviossa et l'accrocha au plafond. Elle frappa quelques coups dedans pour voir si il tenait bien. Elle recommença cette opération deux fois un sac pour Ginny et un pour Pansy. Trois donc.

Ce n'était pas sûr que Pansy vienne mais au moins tout serait prêt pour elle.

La fin de la chanson arriva ainsi que les sautillement de Ginny. La chanson d'après Boulevard of broken dreams de Greenday, faisait moins sauter Ginny et Hermione put lui faire faire ses étirements pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse un claquage.

Les étirements finit, Ginny se mis devant un sac de box et frappa dedans. Crochet droit, crochet gauche, kick droit et re crochet gauche. Ginny déversait tout le stress qu'elle avait sur ce pauvre sac de box...

«- Harry t'a trompé, Ginny ?

- Non Pansy ou pas encore, souffla t-elle, tout en continuant de faire pleuvoir les coups sur le sac.

- Comment t'as fais pour semer Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je l'ai laissé en plan alors qu'une quatrième année lui faisait une déclaration. Il m'a fait ses yeux implorants mais je l'ai laissé comme une vieille chaussette !

- Bien joué ! Cria Hermione en tapant dans la main de Pansy.

- Ça veut dire qu'on a toute l'après midi pour nous ! Dit Ginny qui avait enfin laissé son sac tranquille.

- Oui, dit Hermione, et j'ai reçu un colis de mon parrain !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii, crièrent en même tant Ginny et Pansy. »

Un colis venant du parrain d'Hermione signifiait une soirée et une nouvelle robe qu'elle porterait. Et son parrain avait le goût de choisir des robes magnifiques et qui rendait superbement sur Hermione. Cette fois ci, la robe était longue et verte émeraude. Un petit décolleté et de faux diamants le longeant. La robe était ouverte jusqu'au genoux et une ceinture en tissu avec un nœud noir. Elle était magnifique !

Un mot accompagnait la robe :

« J'espère que la robe te plaît ! La soirée se passera le vendredi 24 de ce mois ci, à 19h à Pré-au-Lard. Et il y aura une petite surprise là-bas. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te fais de gros bisous. Ton parrain. »

«- Une surprise ? Demanda Pansy

- Ouai... Mais disons que la dernière surprise de mon parrain à été de m'offrir un saut à l'élastique.

- Ba c'est cool ! Dit Ginny.

- Oui sauf qu'il m'a mis un bandeau et me l'a enlevé quand j'étais sur la passerelle et il m'a poussé directement dans le vide et à tout filmé...

- Il pourra me passer la vidéo ? Demanda Pansy.

- Pansy !

- Quoi Ginny ?! Ça peut être drôle !

- Ouai mon parrain c'est bien marrer quand il a regarder la vidéo et qu'il a entendu mon cri quand je suis tombé dans le vide...

- Et sinon, une idée sur la surprise ?

- Non Ginny, et j'ai peur du résultat... »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le lecteur CD pour changer de chanson. Elle mit Just a dream de Nelly. Elle avança et se mis en face des cibles. Elle aligna des couteaux sur une table devant elle et en pris un. Elle le lança directement dans la cible. Elle pris un autre couteau et le lança dans une autre cible. Elle continua de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de cible libre.

«- Bien !

- Comme d'ab !

- Les couteaux tous au centre des cibles.

- C'est ce que je dis, comme d'ab !

- Ouai merci les filles mais maintenant on se remet au boulot !

- Comme d'ab.

- T'aime bien cet expression Ginny, nan ?

- Comme d'ab !

- Je crois qu'elle a beugué, dit Pansy

- Oui, c'est fort possible...

- On s'entraîne ?

- Oh tu beugue plus !

- Très drôle Pansy !

- Je sais, je suis hilarante !

- Tant que tu y crois...

- Hey !

- Je rigole !

- Vous avez finis ?

- Oui Madame, répondirent Ginny et Pansy en cœur.

- Haha, bon aller venez. »

Les trois filles s'avancèrent vers la table où était les couteaux. Hermione contourna la table et récupéra tout les couteaux qu'elle avait lancé sur les cibles et les posa sur la table.

«- Bon les filles, prenez un seul couteau et mettez vous en face d'un cible. »

Elles s'exécutèrent. Ginny pris la cible toute à gauche et Pansy celle toute à droite.

«- Bien. Maintenant vous regardez le centre de la cible et oubliez tous ce qu'il y a autour de vous. Il n'y a que la cible et vous. Concentrez-vous juste sur la sensation du couteau dans votre main et la cible que vous voyez en face de vous. Maintenant vous pouvez lancer. »

Ginny et Pansy lancèrent leur couteau.

Le couteau de Ginny était un peu trop bas. Il était sur la cible et il toucherait la personne en face mais il fallait qu'elle lance juste un peu plus fort, ça serait quand même mieux.

Le couteau de Pansy était lui et peu trop à gauche, il fallait qu'elle travaille la précision.

Mais dans l'ensemble c'était pas mal !

«- C'est bien, il y a quelques petits points de précision à revoir mais dans l'ensemble c'est très bien ! Vous vous êtes bien améliorer depuis l'année dernière !

- Oui t'as vu !

- Bien on fait des étirements et vous pourrez partir. »

Elles firent donc leur étirements, se dirent au revoir, et partirent.


End file.
